Crimson Love Story
by gothic kisses
Summary: Thanatos. Such a word shrouded by mystery, a word that means DEATH. Yet a girl is named with such an inauspicious name, can she break through its meanings and find her happiness?
1. Thanatos

**Crimson Love Story**

_Chapter One_

Her deep emerald eyes gazed out of the window, sparkling, as her hand resting on the glass of the delicately placed window, which was beautifully frosted due to the winter wonders of Wraik.

"Why must I be entrapped in this...world? The chains of freedom trap me, they bind me and I have no freedom. At all..." Thanatos sighed. The sylph-like, frosty beauty shook her magnificent auburn head, and her hair, draped before her shoulder, contrasting with the white fabric of her Ancient Greek robe. It was the standard for all of the servants enslaved in this dimension, this fantasy realm to wear the Ancient Greek robe and forget their past, adopting a new name. As for Thanatos...she forgot her real name, her past, her everything, but deep in her heart, she felt the yearning for someone to be with her...yet she did not know what is love. She detached herself from everyone, and only had one friend, Eu. Her heart seemed to be crafted from ice, she did not care, and of course, she did not love. But, she could not err in her mistress' sight, and that caused her to be hated by some of the other servants for her 'cocky' attitude and 'act good' behaviour. Only Eu knew the real truth of the mistress' favour upon Thanatos.

The fantasy realm, also known as Wraik, is actually a magical globe created by the sorcerer Eriol. He created it to enslave his enemies, but the ruler presently, Ruby Moon, soon gained possession of it. She took children as her servants in the Palace San Souci in Wraik, and Thanatos, which means Death in Greek, was one of them. One of those unfortunate orphans wandering around the streets of the place she used to call Home at the strike of the clock where shadows come alive. However, there are people, created by Eriol and brought in from the real world occasionally, living in different parts of Wraik.

Wraik is a delicately and elaborately spun world, held by the very threads of magic. It is brimming with life, fantasies and magic but the central of magic is not in the Palace San Souci, but an old, ancient castle that was 'cordoned' off many, many years ago. An imposing barrier of lethal, deathly black roses framed the castle, creating a drift between the castle and Wraik. The castle is located in the very heart of Wraik, in the alive, middle ages village of Terrianesk. The castle is said to be Eriol's himself, and legends speak of a tale where one day, a girl would find true love in an attempt to get inside the castle and break the curses bonded with her.

"Her near-translucent, ghostly white skin cloaked in the ivory fabric was certainly adept for her. No wonder she is Mistress Ruby Moon's favourite," Snide remarks were heard. Who else could it be, besides Gena, Gniliem and Chi? They were the Trio, three 'amazingly nasty women' as Eu put it. Eu was Thanatos' best friend, and she hated swearing, as "it is crude and improper for women like us". The Trio were beautiful, yes indeed, but as the Palace forbids it, they could not love one another. A curse placed on every single servant, and that is the inability to love. The bond between them is simply their immense hatred for Thanatos.

Thanatos' body reacted to the remark, well before her brain did. She stood up from the velvet-draped armchair she was in, and her extremely straight auburn hair cascaded to her waist. Thanatos moved away her long fringe from her eyes, and her emerald hues staring icily at the one who made the remark, Gena. Seemingly the bitchiest of them all, Thanatos hated her with every fiber of her slim body. "What was it you want, bitch?" Thanatos spat, as though mentioning Gena was a bad taste in her mouth. "Mistress Ruby Moon is looking for you," Gena hissed, like a cat in spite, preparing to pounce on prey. Her shoulder length black hair and fiery orange-brown eyes were just like the colours of a tiger. She was just like a tigress, with a temper to match.

Thanatos walked out of the servants' quarters, adapting her indifferent posture. For a fleeting moment, her heart pounded furiously, and blood rushed to her temples. She had a vision of a stranger calling her. _Sak..._ the stranger called to her, holding her hand...And then, the premonition disappeared. Sak? What's that, Thanatos thought to herself, as she continued walking through the corridor.

A hand shot before suddenly and covered her mouth, and other her eyes. What was going on?

Author's Note: this fic belongs to my other account, which due to some inane reason I have forgotten my password too. It is posted under keirrr, and please people…review for this, not that. And don't go there and read the chapters!


	2. Aqua Chamber ?

**Crimson Love Story**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Thanatos' eyes widened in shock, as the foreign hand clasped her mouth even harder, threatening to cut off her air supply, before slowly releasing her. "Yo babe," a purple haired beauty, with flawless porcelain skin and huge, ameysht eyes.

"Please think before you act, Eu." Thanatos regained her aloof nature, and chided the beauty.

"But Thanatos, you seemed so...so...cold. Think a little cut off oxygen will send joy, huh?" Eu grinned impishly.

"Excuse me, but I have to see Mistress Ruby Moon. I have no time for childish acts like you!" Thanatos stomped off to Mistress Ruby Moon's chamber, leaving Eu feeling a little hurt.

* * *

**In Mistress Ruby Moon's Chamber****

* * *

**

"Look here, Thanatos. This is Kronos, one of the four ancient crones. I need you to treat her with hospitability, and please show her to her room in the Aqua Chamber?" Mistress Ruby Moon spoke, looking every bit in her grandeur as usual in a purple velvet-blue satin robe, elaborately stitched with gold thread. It was cut above her chest, with opaque black cloth as sleeves, and her maroon hair fanned out, with silver ribbons plaited within. Mistress Ruby Moon waved a jeweled hand at Thanatos, referring her to a wrinkled, erstwhile women smiling at Thanatos in a sweet, motherly kind of way. She was in a vintage black number, and her gray hair was pulled back in a tight chignon. "Go on, lead me there," she smiled at Thanatos, who did not return the warmness.

* * *

**Along the Corridors

* * *

**

Thanatos folded her hands neatly behind her back, as her robe swept against the smooth, grayish marbled flooring. The ancient crone kept on smiling serenely, as though she knew something that concerned Thanatos that Thanatos did not know.

"Here you are, ma'am," Thanatos gave a small bow, and was going to leave when Kronos opened her wizened lips and spoke to her. "Come into my chamber, little one," Kronos grinned at her, but Thanatos gave another bow and politely said, "I am sorry, ma'am, but I have other duties." Thanatos turned away and walked off, however with a feeling of oppression that she did something wrong. The ancient crone looked at Thanatos' distancing back and smiled mysteriously, before plodding into the Aqua Chamber.

* * *

**Normal****

* * *

**

It was late into the night, and Thanatos was lying on her velveted bed. She could not sleep, kept on tossing and turning in bed. There was this...this feeling. An indescribable feeling, as though someone was chasing her, depriving from her sleep, desperate to tell her something. Thanatos soon entered the wisps of her dreams, crafted and shaped by...magic.

"Little one...go to the Aqua Chamber now..." a voice kept repeating itself, reeling it in Thanatos' mind. Slowly, but steadily, the auburn haired beauty stood up, and walked to the Aqua Chamber unconsciously. What had the Aqua Chamber lie in store for her?

* * *

Author's Note: Ah-ha! I am here with an update (: Reviews are very much appreciated as usual, THANKS LOTS!

You reviewers rock my world ;)

Ciaos;

gothic.kisses


	3. Tranquil Song

**Crimson Love Story

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does.

* * *

_Chapter Three

* * *

_

"Fortunes untold, wishes unfold. Am I correct to say, Thanatos, your greatest wish is to be free?" a hoarse voice spoke. Thanatos' perfectly slim fingers froze on the Aqua Chamber's twisted, silver metallic doorknob, her skin rising to goosebumps at the sound of the chilly voice. Thanatos plucked up what is left of her remaining courage, and twisted the doorknob, pushing the frosted glass door, which had a carved rose on it that seemed to be showered upon with a cascade of sparking water, which was conjured up by magic.

A figure was silhouetted against the soft, silvery glow of the crescent moon, indicating the time of it was around the beginning of the month. The shadow of a hunched figure was cast on the floor, as the ground sparkled a matte, polished white. Thanatos' eyes were fixated on the crouching shadow, when it suddenly twitched and burst out of the floor, writhed and twisted before morphing into a black, half-liquid like creature. Colour soon splashed on it, and the figure (which the shadow originated from) suddenly disappeared. The creature before Thanatos grinned at her. "Welcome, Thanatos." It was Kronos, one of the four ancient crones that Thanatos had shown to the chamber the day on.

"Did you hear my song just now?" Kronos smiled serenely, before snapping her wrinkled fingers. It was just like a snake moulting its skin, an old woman metamorphosing into a young nymph. Kronos' wizened face slowly melted back, and her wrinkles drew back in her forehead. Kronos' sunken, brown eyes brightened considerably, and as though a cloud passed through her eyes, they turned into orange hues. Kronos' skin tone changed from a tanned bronze into ivory white, it was a **major** transformation. Thanatos' mouth hung wide open, her emerald eyes open in a state of shock.

"Close up your mouth, little one. I am Nerrle, the one who doesn't die." Kronos, or rather, Nerrle, smiled at Thanatos as she settled in a armchair. "I repeat my question, did you hear my song just now?" Nerrle asked, before closing her eyes delicately and singing a tranquil sort of song.

* * *

_Close your eyes now little one,_

_Tell me as you pray._

_Dreams untold and wishes unfold,_

_Am I right to say?_

_Your dreams to be fulfilled right now_

_Is freedom by the bay._

_Heart pining for love's first kiss,_

_Hands to warm your heart._

_Unknown of such feelings_

_Curses bind thy said.

* * *

_

Nerrle's eyes opened, and Nerrle grinned impishly. Her blue hair, incorporated with silver bangs, swished by her shoulders. Thanatos stood on the exact spot, before running the words through her head. "What is love?" Thanatos asked suddenly. Never was such a word uttered in the Palace of San Souci. Nerrle's impish grin was replaced by a pining look, and her eyes were clouded by the slightest of tears. But it was just for a split second, Nerrle regained her composure and started, "Love. Is the most wondrous thing in this world, this realm, this eternity. The more you get into the mood of love, the more you will be hurt at the end...But just it makes you want more, never regretting your choice." Nerrle took a deep breath, before continuing. "You have never experience it before, but when it comes, you will know..."

"Why do people want to love if they will get hurt?" Thanatos asked curiously. There was something in the frosty beauty's heart that seemed unlocked, 'LOVE' was just the thing lacking in her heart, and somehow, she knew it.

"People love, because they want to be loved back. They know, that even if they get hurt, nothing beats the sensation of when one's in love." Nerrle continued, every now and then smoothing the fabric of the black robe. Silence followed after Nerrle's last words, before Thanatos started to say something, but Nerrle cut her short.

"Am I right to say you want to be free?" Nerrle asked.

"Yes, I want my freedom...This place locks up my soul, my...very spirit," Thanatos told Nerrle, when a nagging voice in her mind was like saying, **what are you telling Nerrle for? You just got to know her. Who knows? She might be evil...**But there was something that made Thanatos believe Nerrle, maybe it was Nerrle's unearthly aura, maybe it is because Nerrle had the answers to her questions...

"Very well..." Nerrle took a good look at Thanatos and waved her hand. Glittery sparkles shot out of Nerrle's hands and covered Thanatos from head to toe. Thanatos brought up her hand and looked at herself. She was disappearing...she could see through herself! Thanatos' brain was still processing this piece of miraculous information when the ground beneath her was spinning, furiously. With each breath Thanatos took, the ground seemed to spin more vigorously, before Thanatos blacked out. _Take care, little one..._a voice seemed to be calling out to her...was it Nerrle?

* * *

Author's Note: I just remembered this fic was inspired by one of my dreams, and I had seen the whole thing! It was so bloody cool. BUT! I didn't see the ending though, sadly. Keep those reviews coming in, I love you all !

* * *

Ciaos;

gothic.kisses


End file.
